


In Which Everything Goes Absolutely Swimmingly

by mariquita_gatanegra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariquita_gatanegra/pseuds/mariquita_gatanegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backyard pools aren’t all that common in Paris, but that doesn’t mean that some people don’t have them. Rose was one of those people, and she was more than happy to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Everything Goes Absolutely Swimmingly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present to @fangirlladybugandchatnoirlee on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn't realize that Paris could be so _hot_ in the summer. That was a lie. She knew _exactly_ how hot Paris could be in the summer. She just chose to forget. In fact, she was so eager to forget how hot it was that she was slumped over her desk, trying desperately to become one with the cool plastic. Next to her, Alya was in a similar state, only she was leaning back in her chair with her hair tied up as far as it would go and her shirt unbuttoned, revealing the white camisole she wore underneath. Both girls were ready for two things: for class to start, and for death. Whichever came first. 

Then from the back of the classroom, a quiet conversation caught both of their attentions. 

"A pool party?" Kim asked, tapping impatient fingers on his desk. 

"Yeah!" Rose nodded excitedly. "I think it'd be really fun! I mean, summer break starts in a few days, and I think we could all use a break from this heat."

In the front of the room, Adrien Agreste giggled, believing Rose's statement to be a play on words (he wasn't entirely wrong). He cleared his throat when he noticed people's eyes on him, and smiled bashfully. "It sounds like a great idea, Rose. Count me in!"

"Well don't expect _me_ to go. As if I would ever be caught dead at _your_ house," Chloé scoffed. She stubbornly turned to face the front, and completely missed the wide variety of silent activity in the back of the room in response to her refusal to attend. Rose herself sighed in relief while Juleka was busy doing the robot out of sheer joy. 

"So I can count on the rest of you to show up?" The small blonde asked. The room erupted in a short chorus of 'yes'es, followed by the door clicking open, and Mme. Bustier walking inside. 

"Good afternoon class," she greeted. The class responded in a sort of quiet groan that could only come from the mouths of fourteen tired teenagers. 

* * *

"Alya, I don't really see why this is necessary. I have bathing suits at home." Marinette stared at the stack of swimsuits in Alya's arms. It was long after school had ended for the day, and Alya had dragged Marinette into one of their usual shopping spots. 

"I know, but this is a _pool party_. And that means new swimsuits. You very well can't show up to a party wearing the same flower print one piece that you've had for the past three years. It's starting to get a bit small anyway. Time for something new," Alya insisted, and Marinette had to agree. As much as she loved her old swimsuit, her hips had other opinions...

"Well, what about you?" Marinette tried to protest, "aren't you going to try anything on?"

"Nah, I've had something saved for an occasion like this since February. Now stop stalling and get changed!" Alya shoved her armful of swimsuits at Marinette, who begrudgingly took them and headed for the fitting room stall. 

The first suit Marinette pulled out was really... Small. It was a small, pink bikini that would barely cover a Barbie doll, much less Marinette. But she sucked it and put the swimsuit on over her underwear. The result was pretty cringeworthy. She couldn't get it off fast enough. She put it back on its hanger and then placed it on the hook that she now labeled "the return hook." She picked up the next one, which had a better cut for the top, but the bottoms were the same as the last pair. Nope. A few had better cuts that looked more flattering on her, but the color was absolutely ghastly. 

Soon, she was down to one last bikini. She chuckled inwardly at Alya for picking out this particular one, but when she tried it on, it fit like a dream. The cut was perfect, the color was perfect, and the price was on the lower side, so Marinette had no regrets with buying it exactly six-and-a-half minutes later. 

"Nice pick," Alya complimented. "I figured that you'd like that one."

"I can't deny that that particular swimsuit is adorable. But the others? Come one, Alya. I thought you had better sense than that."

"They looked good on the rack!"

"Everything looks good on the rack. This is why I _make_ my own clothes. So I never have to deal with clothes that make me look horrible."

"Damn girl. And here I thought you made your own clothes because you have a big dream about being a fashion tycoon."

"Yeah, that too."

"You know, you're going to knock Adrien dead with that suit. He won't know what hit him," Alya commented slyly. 

"You think?" A nervous blush dusted Marinette's cheeks. "I mean, it's just a swimsuit."

"A swimsuit that will make you look so stunning that you will actually knock him out!"

"Pffft, you're so weird."

* * *

A few days have passed, and it was literally the day after school ended. And at Rose's house, the party was already in full swing by the time Marinette and Alya arrived, each armed with bags containing towels and a change of clothes. Marinette went the extra mile, and brought a small cooler containing a bunch of fresh treats that she had made especially for the occasion. 

"You go on ahead, I still have to change," Marinette stated, slinging her cooler onto Rose's kitchen table. 

Alya nodded and headed out to the backyard, where all of their friends were waiting. 

"DAAAAMN ALYA, LOOKING GOOD GIRL!" Nino called from the pool. Alya laughed, and posed, showing off her fabulous swimsuit. Usually pink wasn't her color, but this shade of Tyrian was just too good to pass up. She blew a quick kiss in Nino's direction and laughed when he jokingly caught it and stuck it in his mouth. 

"Where's Marinette?" Rose asked, knowing full well that the girls planned on arriving together. 

"She just went to get changed. She'll be out in a minute. And guess what! She brought snacks!" 

Everyone who ever ate at Marinette's family bakery, or even just walked by and smelled the delicious confectionaries, whooped in glee. Among those, one of the most passionate was Adrien, who has a complicated relationship with the Dupain-Cheng's food. As in, he was so close to getting a taste of the sweet, buttery, goodness that was the Dupain-Cheng delicacies, but much like the infamous Tantalus, whenever he got close, it was tugged away from him. Poor boy just wanted to eat. 

Moments later, his attention was drawn from where Alya and Nino were horsing around to the sound of dogs barking and the playful laughter. Then, Marinette appeared at the back door and all of a sudden, Adrien couldn't breathe.

"No, you can't have what's in here! It's not for you," Marinette giggled as she opened the door and shooed both of Rose's dogs back inside. Apparently, she hadn't noticed him (or anyone else) watching her, but _by god_ were they watching. 

Marinette's hair was down. Her high-waisted bikini was the most adorable ladybug print he had ever seen (she looks good in ladybug print, Adrien mused after his brain caught up with the rest of him). And if that wasn't enough, with the way she was carrying the cooler, everyone could see Marinette's toned arms in action. 

Wait, did Marinette _always_ have abs? Holy shit her abs were amazing. Her legs were amazing. Her _arms_ were amazing. Seriously, when the hell did Marinette get so muscular? (Why did she hide it?)

Marinette closed the back door and shifted the cooler so that it was slung over her shoulder, and turned to face her open-mouthed classmates. In that moment, she misunderstood the reason behind their shock. "Don't worry guys, there's enough here for everyone," she laughed, thinking that her friends were worried that there wasn't enough snacks for everyone. (But seeing as how everyone was less focused on her baked goods, and more focused on _her_ , that put a few... Less savory thoughts in some people's heads. Namely Adrien and Nathanaël's.) 

Just as Marinette set down the cooler to open it, the spell was broken by a particular short-tempered (and just plain _short_ ) skater girl. "Holy crap dude, what the hell is your work out program?" Alix demanded. And suddenly, everyone could speak again, and a few others (namely the more athletic people in the class) clamored over Marinette, asking her the exact same question that was on everyone's minds. How did she get so buff? (Not Alya though. Alya was smiling knowingly towards the direction of her baker friend, because she had known all along just what shape Marinette was in.)

Poor Marinette, however, soon gets _very_ flustered under all of the questions about her work out and the praise on her well-kept figure, and sprinted in the direction of Rose's pool and jumped in, screaming, "CANNONBALL!" at the top of her lungs. Nino whooped in joy when the large _SPLASH_ that Marinette had created drenched everyone within a five foot radius. And once again, the magic of the moment was gone and the party returned to it's regular teenage unruliness, Marinette's buffness seemingly forgotten (but no one has forgotten. No one.)

~~And then Nathanaël nearly drowned about an hour later~~

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of a second chapter written out in case you guys want me to post that too. Please let me know if that's the case :)


End file.
